Melting the Ice
by 1farmergirl
Summary: Kurt had wanted to put that whole kiss with Karofsky behind him, but life doesn't always give you what you want  just what you need


Title: Melting the Ice  
Pairing: Kurt Hummel/Dave Karofsky (which in my head I call Karomel)  
Rating: PG-13 depending on how you feel about tongue-on-tongue action  
Summary: Kurt had wanted to put that whole kiss with Karofsky behind him, but life doesn't always give you what you want (just what you need).  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, its characters or its plot  
Word Count: 1,600  
Author's Notes: I want you all to know that I tried really hard to resist this. I've always been a 'one pairing per fandom' kind of gal. In Harry Potter I have my Drarry and I have never once felt the need to read or write Snarry or whatever other pairings there may be. And in Glee I have Puckurt and I love my Puckurt and I had no interest in deviating to Kurt/Sam/Blaine/Whoever. But then there was *that kiss* and my mind was totally blown and I kind of what to finally ship something that kind of sort of maybe might be canon. So here we are, this is un-edited and was thrown together real quick so I would have room in my brain for something else again. Here ends the longest A/N of all time. Enjoy.

It was no secret that Kurt Hummel wasn't overly fond of his home town of Lima, Ohio. The high level of rednecks and homophobes aside, there really wasn't anything of interest for Kurt. He had to drive 30 miles to Cleveland just to find a decent mall or coffee shop. But one thing he did like was the river that ran through Lima.

During the winter the river would freeze solid and the residents of Lima would skate up and down it. One of Kurt's earliest memories was skating between his mom and dad, holding their hands and singing Jingle Bells. Since then Kurt always loved the feel of the wind through his hair as he moved fluidly over the ice.

He took lessons to learn how to skate backwards and do simple jumps and twirls. As soon as it was announced that the river was safe to skate on again, Kurt would break out his slim, white figure skates and spend as much time as possible out on the ice.

Now that he actually had friends he would skate in a group with them; gossiping with Tina and Mercedes and skating circles around Finn's clumsy attempts to stay upright. But he still liked to be able to skate on his own once in a while.

He would skate far enough down the river that there was no one else around to worry about accidently running into while he practiced his fancier skating maneuvers. Kurt learned quickly that he could easily become absorbed in the _swish_ sound of his skates against the ice and the feeling of flying when he leapt in the air; it was difficult to remember to check around him to make sure there weren't any people in his way.

Of course, there was a downside to skating on his own too, Kurt thought as he lay on the ice, gazing up at the sky. Like when he came down from a jump and landed on his skate wrong. Kurt had fallen to the ice with a crash with a badly twisted ankle and a hit to the back of his head that would soon produce a large bump.

Kurt stayed still for a minute as he tried to regain his wits. He was just wondering how to best go about getting help when he heard someone call out his name. _Oh thank Gaga_, Kurt thought as he raised his head to see who his savior was, only to let it fall back with a groan.

Of all the people in Lima, what did it have to Karofsky who was Kurt fall? Kurt had spent the last month, ever since the locker room…incident, avoiding the jock as much as possible. Now it looked like all his hard work was worthless if it meant Karofsky would have the opportunity to lash out here where they were in isolation instead of in a crowded McKinley hallway where there was a least a chance a teacher might come by and put a stop to things before too much damage was caused.

Kurt was wondering if the ice would help keep the injuries he was about to get from swelling too badly when Karofsky came into his field of vision, standing above him with a look of – was that concern?

Kurt turned his face away to protect it from the incoming blows and his gaze landed on Karofsky's skates which were a pair of old, worn hockey skates. Kurt had forgotten Karofsky was on the hockey team, all the jocks tended to blend together for him. Then Kurt wondered if he was going crazy to be thinking about such inane things when he was about to be killed.

"Are you ok, Kurt?" Karofsky's voice pulled Kurt out of his thoughts.

Kurt couldn't answer he was so surprised to not have Karofsky hitting him or calling him 'Hummel' or worse. Except, no, that wasn't right was it? Karofsky had called him by his first name that time he'd confronted him on the stairs with Blaine.

"Kurt, Kurt? Why aren't you saying anything? Answer me," Karofsky was kneeling above Kurt now, concern on his face.

"I'm alright," Kurt whispered. "I just twisted my ankle."

"Oh, do you need a hand up?"

"I don't think I can walk on it," Kurt said, honestly.

There was silence for a few seconds until, "I guess I'll have to carry you then."

"What!" Kurt nearly gave himself whiplash he turned his head so quickly, but he was that surprised by Karofsky's suggestion. For himself, Karofsky seemed to be unfazed by Kurt's reaction and before Kurt could do or say anything; he was being scooped up by the hockey player as if he weighed no more than a kitten.

Without thinking, Kurt automatically brought his arms up to hold tight around Karofsky's neck. Kurt stared at the bigger boy in shock at his actions, but Karofsky didn't say anything as he skated the two of them to the edge of the river. There he sat Kurt down on a log and began loosening the laces on Kurt's skate so his ankle wasn't being squeezed so tightly.

Kurt's brain couldn't handle this suddenly nice Karofsky so he looked around for something to distract him. He found it in the form of a hockey stick leaning up against a make-shift goal net.

"You practice hockey out here?"

"Yeah, I was working on my net shot when I saw you fall. When you didn't get up right away I was worried you'd hurt yourself."

"Well…thank you, it's really cool of you to help me like this."

"Whatever," Karofsky mumbled. "You can wait here until your ankle feels better." He then skated off to grab his hockey stick and began moving a hockey puck around. Kurt figured he was practicing some sort of hockey move, but he had no idea what it was. It was calming, whatever it was, just watching Karofsky move around the ice. The guy looked so strong and confident like this, he was almost beautiful.

The jock seemed to notice Kurt's eyes on him after a few minutes and started sending him sly looks, like he thought Kurt wouldn't notice. And was Kurt imagining things, or was cold bitten flush on Karofsky's cheeks getting redder?

Karofsky finally broke the silence. "What are you looking at?" he scowled.

"I was just watching you practice," Kurt said, wondering why he felt the need to be defensive. "I don't really know that much about hockey."

Karofsky snorted, "Thought I wasn't your type."

Kurt felt his face heat up, remembering what had happened after the first time he'd said that. "Well, you can hardly expect me like a guy who's made my life a living hell since the day he's meet me."

Karofsky came to a stop in front of Kurt, head tilted to the side as he worked through Kurt's words, "So, you don't like me because I push you into lockers."

"And toss me in the dumpsters and throw slushies in my face. And steal my first kiss," Kurt added a little bitterly. Karofsky didn't seem to notice as he sat down beside Kurt on the log.

"What if I…didn't do that stuff? What if I was a nice guy?" Karofsky asked. No, Dave asked. Karofsky would never be this calm and rational, Kurt thought. Clearly this was Karofsky's alter ego, Dave, or something.

"If you were a nice guy, that could change everything," Kurt said his voice soft and hesitant.

"I helped you when you were hurt," Dave pointed out. "That was nice." When had he gotten so close? Kurt could feel Dave's breath on his face and it was so nice and warm against the cold, winter air that Kurt couldn't help moving closer. And then Dave's mouth was on Kurt's and his hands were holding Kurt's head in place just like last time.

Only this time Kurt didn't want to push Dave away; he wanted to pull Dave closer. Somehow Kurt's hand had come up to grip the shoulders of Dave's jacket and, oh god, that was Dave's tongue licking lightly at Kurt's lips for entrance. Kurt opened his mouth shyly and couldn't help his moan when he felt Dave's tongue twine around his own.

Kurt could feel himself melting into Dave's embrace and he honestly had no idea what he was doing and why he was letting it continue. He just knew that he really didn't want it to stop anytime soon. Maybe he could think of this as positive reinforcement. Dave really had been nice earlier. If he took the kiss to be a reward then he would equate being nice to Kurt to being able to make out with him. Yeah, that sounded logical.

Besides, Dave really was beautiful skating on the ice.


End file.
